Being a Biker
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: Read summary inside. I hope the srory turns out alright, crossing fingers, lol. :)


Being A Biker

Summary: The Sound gang are causing more trouble in the city of Konoha then they should. What they want more is Sasuke to join their group, but Itachi tries to stop it from happening as well as catching the killer who killed their parents in cold blood. Where does Sakura and Naruto play this, well I guess you have to read to find out?

AN: I have no idea where I got this idea, but I suddenly saw Itachi riding a bike. Don't ask me where I got this idea, I just had it so yeah. I hope you enjoy reading this story. This is going to be a test drive to see who likes it. I want you guys to be completely honest about this story, but please keep it pg rated for me. Thank you. Oh if I mis-spell some of the Japanese words, forgive me for that, I'm a horrible at spelling. Feel free to tell me how to spell so next time I'll get it right for this story maybe and other stories that I have and will be doing in the future. So yeah enjoy reading my fanfic.

Pairings:  
>ItaSaku<br>NaruHina...so far. (I'm still seeing who else going to be in here. I'll say who's pairing in each chapter if this story continues.:)

* * *

><p>Chapter One- The gang meeting<p>

The cool night air was filled with the sounds of roaring bikes parking beside a small building, smoke coming from cigarettes that men and women were smoking from. Girls were giggling while sitting on the laps of biker who were flirting with them, and took big gulps of beer in the bottles that were in their large hands. Their only light source was the light on the side of the building, lighting the area for them to see each other, but that was all. Hardcore rock music blasting from the inside of the small building, vibrating on the ground. Inside were people drinking at the bar, talking loudly over the music, dancing with the partner they either found that night or they were lovers, and some other people fighting over a lot of things. Everyone was going wild from drinking so much, but they didn't care too much about it, they were having fun. Down the road from the small bar were a group of bikes making their way up the hill and slowly going to a stop in the parking lot. The gang of the bikes were known as the Akatsuki. The leader, Pein, turned the motor off on the bike and then taking off his helmet, feeling the cold air against his pale skin. Pein felt the arms that were around his waist removed themselves and he looked back. His girlfriend, Konan, took her helmet off as well, her blue hair falling to the right places. She had on a navy blue dress that was skin-tight and ended at mid thighs. Pein just had a blank stare on her, but she understood what it meant behind the look he was having on her. Konan just smiled at him and got off the bike. Pein followed after her and looked around his surroundings, then wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist walking inside the bar.

When the two went inside, an albino looking guy, Hidan, came off his motorcycle, yelling about hot girls and can't wait to have them all. His black tank top was hanging loosely on him and his jeans were bagging on his waist. He ran towards the a group of girls standing talking to each other and laughing about something. Deidara, a blond male, quietly went in along with his friend Sasori, just wanting to get a drink from their long day of work. Tobi, who always wears a mask, followed after them, creeping some people when he walked with them. Then that left Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke back to their bikes, not bothering to go in the bar. Itachi lazily took off his helmet, his long raven hair sticking on his sweaty face, which he pushed back away from his face with his hand, then leaned back on his Harley, placing the helmet on the back side of the seat. Kisame stood next to Itachi, watching the wild party, with an insane smile on his face. Kisame and Itachi were friends since Itachi joined the gang when he was fourteen years old. They trusted each other than the rest of the gang, even Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, he had trouble trusting. They grew up together in the same house. Sasuke was just sitting on his bike further away from the two, not even trying to look at anything, not bothering to go talk to the two men in front of him. His eyes were closed and crossing his arms. Then a few girls came to Sasuke giggling and talking to him, but he stayed quiet.

Sasuke just started high school, only a few months into it, with his friend, Uzumaki Naruto and girlfriend, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha was popular in his school instantly when he walked in the doors and was known as the bad boy in the school that has straight A's. Sasuke has a lot of fan girls running after him like dogs seeing some one holding a bone in their hands. Itachi knew this wasn't going to be a good thing for Sasuke. The girls flirted with him, but it was not doing any good for them. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and skinny jeans with high tops.

Itachi and Kisame stood and watched, not talking all that much. Itachi wore a long sleeve black shirt with black jeans on. Kisame just wore a wife beater and shorts. Itachi was enjoying the cool air of the night, the wind blowing along his long hair. He ignored the noises that was further away from where they were. The two men were not much partiers the first place and just doesn't want to get into any fights. Their gang was well-known throughout Konoha, and Uchiha Itachi was very well-known to get into biker races and fighting and winning the fights in the gang. Kisame was known to the strongest in the group. Kisame then leaned against his bike, both were just enjoying the cold air against his pale skin. Kisame then looked at Itachi. "So, Itachi." He gained Itachi's attention, by turning his head towards him. "Is there anything going on with you?" Kisame asked him. Itachi just shrugged at his question, staying quiet. He never liked talking all that much. Kisame sighed at this, knowing he wasn't going to get much noise from Itachi. "The Sound gang will be coming to us soon, you know. I wonder if they'll fight with us?" Itachi nodded his head to him.

"I know. I wouldn't doubt that they would do something like that. They were known to start the fight." Itachi spoke, his deep voice rippling towards Kisame's ear. "It looks like they won't back down here tonight, but knowing the leader is very persistence he'll be back tomorrow. His very predictable, since he once was part of this gang as well." He said. Kisame chuckled at this.

"Yeah, that guy just doesn't know when to give up. He'll be back time next we're here." He then laugh a little harder. Itachi rolled his eyes at him, smirking at him.

Itachi stayed quiet after that, watching biker men pouring beer all over girls on their shirts, thinking it was a turn on to them. Itachi was disgusted at the scene. Why would they even do such a thing to a female? Itachi shook his head. His long hair moving along his movements slightly. "The guys these days, I can't understand them anymore." He said. Kisame chuckled at him. Itachi had a small smile on his face towards his best friend.

"I know you too well." Kisame spoke. "Though, I will have to admit that some of these girls are smoking." Itachi, again, rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. Kisame laughed again, patting Itachi's back.

"They're not that great looking. Honestly, they look like they are trying too hard for them." As he was saying that, they saw Hidan grabbing a girl and bringing her closer to him and making out with her. They both looked away from the disgusting scene, not really wanting to see their friend almost have sex in public. Though it wasn't new to them since he always did this every single time they came here. "That is exactly my point about trying too hard. You know Hidan is rougher than normal men and that girl looks nothing of that type." He spoke out.

"How about your brother?" Itachi looked behind him seeing Sasuke rolling his eyes at the three girls giggling at nothing. Itachi shrugged at him.

"He's a different story. He doesn't acknowledge anyone, not even his own girlfriend." Itachi sighed. "I sometimes wonder if I even raised him right." Itachi looked back at him. Kisame stopped his laughing and then glanced at Itachi. Kisame knew the tragedies of the death of his parents at the age of thirteen years old. Itachi sighed then looked up at the star filled sky, remembering that night. Kisame put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, stop thinking about that, you did what could for him. But after not listening to you, it's his own problem." Itachi smiled at him, but stared at the sky. Itachi doesn't see it that way, not at all. Him raising Sasuke all by himself when their parents died was hard to do. Spending all night to work to get money and then going to school the next morning. Itachi tried to teach him what he knew about life, but it looked like Sasuke had his own thing he does. Itachi sighed out, trying to relax.

"I know." He said. He smiled at him, still staring at the sky. They didn't talk after that, just watching the scene of people running around laughing, couples making out, bikers drinking tons of beer, flirting more with women and pouring their all over on them. The wild party was still going loudly where Itachi had to breathe in slowly trying to calm himself. The noise was irritating him more than anything. He loved quiet and calmness, but tonight seemed to drive him on the edge. Itachi could feel a vain popping out on his forehead, wanting nothing more than to leave, but had to stay, since it was required that the group stayed together. Pein doesn't want people to go missing, get hurt, or get into a fight without them there. Itachi always respected his leader for that. His gang was his family, not tools. Then night slowly began to end as everyone were getting ready to leave the party. People slowly left the area, either wanting to get sleep or have their business finished with their lovers at where ever they live or going to stay for the night. Then the Akatsuki began to leave one by one, just wanting to sleep, except for Hidan, who had a woman in his arms. Kisame patted on Itachi's back when he got on his bike and left. Itachi and Sasuke left together, speeding down the highway. They swerved down the road and done stunts as they went to their empty house they lived in since they were both born. Itachi lead the way to their house, enjoying the air running through his clothes reaching to his skin. He loved how it felt, it never got old to him. They finally made it to their drive way, they waited for the garage door to open so they can put their sporters in their.

They parked their bikes in the garage, turning off their engine the sound echoing quickly ending. The garage door closed behind then, screeching noises reaching their ear making them cringe at the sound. They got off their bike, taking their helmets while doing so, bringing it in with them inside. They didn't talk to each other at all, not even looking at each other. They went inside, Itachi locking the door behind him as Sasuke went up stairs. Itachi went into the kitchen, making himself tea. Tea calmed him down before he goes to sleep. Itachi needed his sleep even he want to get through school the next day. Ever since that night, Itachi would have nightmares about the murder of their parents.

Itachi didn't went to school for a year, so he was held back, even thought he was a straight A student. He spent all that year working, just working so Sasuke could eat and have clothes on his back. When he joined the Akatsuki, he made more money then he would have thought and he went back to school. He was somewhat glad that he joined, because he didn't know what he would have done when he couldn't get a decent job. Itachi finished making his tea and went up stairs down the hall and turned right to his room. The walls in the hall had bunch of pictures of their family, smiling. One of the pictures had both their parents, looking at each other so lovingly the sun set in the background making the moment of the picture more romantic. It was like nothing could ever tear them apart. Like they living as if there was no tomorrow. To bad that their tomorrow was taken away from them. His walls had a lot of paper about the information of his mother and father's murder. He knew who killed him and he was going to find him if it was the last thing he. Itachi walked up toward the paper that held the name of the killer. Uchiha Madara. He glared at it as if he could kill him from where he stood. Itachi took a sip out of his cup as he went through papers about his uncle. Itachi took one last sip of his tea and set it on his desk then laying down on his bed that was placed next to it. He stared at the ceiling for a while then he fell asleep. Itachi slept peacefully that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning came, the sun shining down on everyone. Cars drove by buildings, people walking out of their building to get where they were going. A girl with pink hair walked down an empty street, carrying her black backpack. She wore a long sleeve shirt that has designed holes going up on it and black skinny jeans. Her knee-high boots taped on the ground lightly as the slowly walked down the street. Trees were lined up on the side of the road, flowers blooming on the branches. The wind started to blow towards the teenage girl, making her long hair following with the wind. Her green eyes stared blankly at the ground, not ready to go to school. "Sakura-Chan. Ohayo." She turned around and found her best friend, Naruto, waving at her. Sakura smiled warmly at him and waved back.<p>

"Ohayo, Naruto-Kun." Sakura yelled toward him. He ran down the road, making his way to her side. He smirked at her, and chuckling. They walked in silence most of the way, enjoy the morning air, but Sakura could feel her stomach turn.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked her. He noticed that her eyes were getting anxious the closer they got to the school. He knew about Sakura being bullied, but she would not tell him anything. She smiled at him, he knew she was faking her smile at him.

"I'm fine, Naruto-Kun. I'm just tired." She said. Naruto stared at her with concerned blue eyes. He hated it when she does this, but when he push in the subject, she just ignore him. He nodded his head looking down. His blonde hair blowing against the wind, a head band was on. It was black with an orange swirly circle on it. He wore a bright orange jacket and a black shirt under it and black pants on. They finally made it to school and they went separate ways. Sakura found her boyfriend waiting in their classroom. He saw her and went to her, kissing her on the lips. Sakura smiled into the kiss, happy to see him.

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun." She whispered to him.

"Hn." He said going to his seat with Sakura behind. They have been dating since the school year started. Sakura was so happy when he asked her out. She sat behind him, putting a book on her desk that was filled with her writing. It was a journal that she held since her parents died. Then Hatake Kakashi, the English teacher, was being pushed through the door by the principle. Every student knew the reason he was doing that. Kakashi was known to be late for every class he taught at in this high school. The doctor mask was on his face, hiding his face from the world. He had his hidden nose buried in his orange book with a red circle with a slash in it on the back. It was the Icha Icha paradise series he always has in his hands. He wasn't paying attention to the principle was pushing him or the students in the room, staring at him. Sakura smiled at him, knowing he wasn't going to teach at all today.

"Hi, hi, just read the story that you read yesterday." Kakashi said. He didn't look up from the book he was reading. Just flipped a page sitting down on his chair. Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to write instead. Sakura always wrote of what's on her mind. Sasuke looked around the room, then laid his head on his desk, going to sleep. It was quiet in the classroom, only the pages of books turning. Sakura was so deep in mind, she jumped suddenly when she heard the bell ringing throughout the school. She saw Sasuke lazily got up and turned to Sakura.

"Want me to walk you to your next class?" Sasuke asked. She smiled at him.

"If you want to." Sakura answered, standing up from her seat, walking to the door with her stuff in hand. Sasuke followed her to her class. He held her hand the way there, his eyes closed as he walked. He ignored the girls screaming as he passed them. Sakura looked down at the ground, feeling kind of lonely. Sasuke hadn't said anything to her, not even looking at her. When they got to her class, Sasuke glancing at her and then kissed her cheek. "See you later, Sa-Ku-Ra." He said. He broke down her name, then walked away. Sakura waved at him slowly, going inside her class. She sat down in the back, watching everyone coming in the class. Sakura knew it was going to be a long day for just by the way it felt.

Iruka-sensei came in with Naruto, laughing over something stupid Sakura knew. Naruto sat next to her. "Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto spoke. Sakura smiled at him. "I heard from Iruka-sensei about the new ramen shop that's opening this weekend." He said, smiling showing his white teeth. Sakura felt like getting sick at the mention of ramen, but smiled anyway. Naruto was happy so she was happy, too. "Iruka is going to take me there. Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Sorry Naruto, but Sasuke wanted to hang this weekend." Naruto pouted at this and leaned back in his chair.

"You're always with Teme. What's so great about him?" He mumbled. Sakura stared at him sadly. She wished she couldhang out with Naruto, they haven't hung out in a long while, but she knew how Sasuke is when it comes down to canceling dates. He would get angry with her if she decided to go to the ramen shop with Naruto instead of going with her boyfriend. Sakura smiled sadly at him then went to pay attention to the teacher. Unlike Kakashi, Iruka is more responsible on what he was doing on his job. Scribbling was heard from the chalk board to the pencil on paper. Sakura was trying to keep up with what her teacher was saying about history. Sakura finally gave up and dropped her pencil, just listening to what he had to say. Sakura looked out the window, enjoying the view.

Sasuke was smiling when he saw Karin sitting next to him. Then Ino was on the other side. Sasuke smirked to himself as he was thinking to himself. He was trying to enjoying his thoughts about Karin and Ino at the moment. He looked at the board in front of him. Seeing the assignment they all have to do. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then there was a knock on the door of the classroom. Sasuke looked over and saw his older brother. He rolled his eyes, knowing that half the class were getting excited on seeing Uchiha Itachi, the most popular guy throughout the school. Itachi went to the teacher, whispering something to him. He nodded to Itachi. He looked at Sasuke, moving towards him. He leaned down to his brother. "Pein needs us, let's go." He whispered to him. Sasuke nodded his head and followed him.

They went out the school, making their way to their bikes, driving to their hide out. It was near down town, through an alley way, hiding from most people except for other gangs, biker gangs. Itachi got a call from Pein about the sound gang causing trouble. He knew what their leader wanted, but he wasn't going to let them get what they want, even if he dies for it.

Itachi and Sasuke finally made it to the alley way where their hide out is. Itachi took off his helmet and ran inside the three stories building. Sasuke took his time going inside. When Itachi came in, Kisame met with him at the door. "Glad you can make it." Kisame said, smiling insanely. Itachi smirked at him.

"What does he want this time?" Itachi asked her. Kisame was laughing now and Itachi had to wonder if he was sick or something. "Kisame. Spit it out." Itachi snapped at him. Kisame stopped his laughing and looked at him. Sasuke walked in that moment wondering what was going on that they had to bring them out of school. Itachi was wondering the same thing.

"Calm down, Pein just want you to witness the meeting they're having with the Sound gang. Get your asses in there." Kisame said, patting Itachi's back going back in the room where the meeting was taking place. Itachi rolled his eyes at his best friend and then walked in, Sasuke following after him. Itachi slowly looked around the room, seeing a bunch of people wearing masks on their faces standing next to their leader of the gang. The light was burning low above where Pein and the other leader sitting, both staring at each other intensely. Konan was standing next to Pein, her hand placed on his shoulder as she too stared at the leader of sound. Itachi could feel the tension in the air, like he could cut it with a knife. Slowly, the two brothers walked behind Pein. Itachi met the eyes that were brightly color gold. His smile sick and twisted. Itachi gritted his teeth at seeing this man again.

"Now that they are here, Orochimaru-sama, let's start the meeting. Shall we?" Pein glared at the pale man with long midnight hair covering most of his face. Orochimaru chuckled as he saw the youngest Uchiha in the room.

"Fu, fu, Pein. Don't be so harsh. I just came to visit you, like old times." He spoke, his eyes going over to the orange haired male sitting across from him at the pool table. Pein clenched his hands into fists. "Now, you know exactly what I want from you." Itachi glared at him.

"Pein-sama, if I may?" Itachi asked quietly to his ear, as he still glared at Orochimaru. He chuckled more at him. Pein slowly nodded his head, letting him speak. "I'm going to make myself clear for you Orochimaru." Itachi said loudly for him to hear. He walked closer to Orochimaru. "We will give you nothing that you desired. And if I see you try to push, trying to get it, then I will personally find you and end your life then and there." Itachi said as he leaned in to face Orochimaru. His black abyss gazing intensely into golden eyes. He may not act like it, but Itachi knew that he scared more than he would like to admit. Orochimaru smiled at him, standing up from his seat.

"It's not want I want, Itachi-Kun." Orochimaru laughed. "It's about what He wants. I'll be back soon, but for a different reason." Orochimaru turned to look at Pein. "Enjoy your day. I was really hoping to catch up. I'm really upset about that." Sound gang walked past all the Akatsuki gang. Itachi closed his eyes looking down. He hope He doesn't chooses them. Itachi glanced behind him, seeing Sasuke just staring at the sound gang leave the building. Itachi turned back around cursing to himself. Then he felt a hand pressed against his shoulder, in confront. He looked up to see Kisame sending him a message through his crazy eyes. Itachi nodded his head and Kisame left. Itachi stayed there for a moment, thinking about everything, then standing up straight walked out with Sasuke towards their bikes. Itachi climbed on his bike, putting his helmet on and they went back to school. By the time they did it was lunch time. Sasuke disappeared from Itachi's sight. Itachi just sat on his bike for a moment taking his time.

"Naruto!" Sakura whined as he was trying to give her ramen. "I don't want ramen. I had enough to go for a life time." Naruto pouted at her. He crossed his arms looking away from her. She rolled her eyes as she was searching for her boyfriend. Sasuke walked through the double doors to Sakura's right. He looked around for a moment then found Sakura sitting with Naruto. He sighed to himself, knowing he was going to get hell from Naruto just sitting next to him. He was walking down towards their way, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke sat next to Sakura. "Hi, Sasuke-Kun. Where were you?" She asked with a smile to him.

"No where." He said. He went quiet afterwards, leaving Sakura into silence. Naruto was glaring at his friend. They were all friends since they were five years old. Then Sasuke's parents died and he suddenly change dramatically. He was more moody, he would treat Sakura like she was trash. Naruto didn't like it one bit. Sasuke glared back at him, but then turned away from him looking around the cafeteria.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura looked up from her food. "Let's go to the ramen shop this weekend, please. I'll pay." Naruto begged her. He clasped his hands together his elbows on the wooden table , begging her. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke, seeing how he would react. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him at how he was acting. Then Sasuke saw Karin and Ino not too far from here, and Naruto knew what he was thinking. Rage was building inside of him.

"Naruto I told you. Sasuke wants to hang out with me." She said lightly to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at both of them in front of him.

"He can come with us. It's not that big of a deal." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his idiotic friend. Doesn't he realize that Sasuke already has control over his pink haired friend. Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was staring sadly at her best friend. Naruto frowned at this. "How about next weekend?" He asked. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke who was glaring at her. Naruto notice the exchange of glanced and wasn't at all happy by it.

"Sorry Naruto. I can't." She answered him. Naruto stood up from his table.

"I have to go somewhere. See you later, Sakura-Chan." He growled. Naruto walked around the table, hitting Sasuke's head on the way there. Sasuke flinched and turned to glare at Naruto. "Don't hurt her." He mouthed to him. Sakura was shocked by the fact that Naruto just left them there and felt a little guilt run through her, but she couldn't do anything. Sasuke held her hand under the table as he kissed her. Sakura stayed where she was and obeyed what Sasuke told her to do.

"I don't want you hanging out with Naruto all the time. He's starting to act weird." Sasuke whispered onto her ear after he was done kissing her. His hand ran through her long pink locks, bringing her head towards him more. Sakura only nodded her head to him. He smiled at this. "Good girl." He whispered again. Sakura bowed her head down as Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist. Sasuke stayed quiet after that, smirking that he had Sakura wrapped around his finger.

Itachi saw everything from where he sat. Further down in front of Sasuke. He sat alone, not bothering to sit with anyone. Itachi never liked sitting with anyone and would glare at whoever trying to sit near him. Itachi ate his dango, his favorite food. He shook his head at his foolish little brother. "Sasuke, baka." He thought to himself. "Have I taught you nothing?" He watched the girl Sasuke was holding and felt bad for her. Itachi knew how Sasuke is acting like around his girlfriend. He looked down towards his lunch, eating again after watching his little brother messing up more in his life. He'll worry about it later, when he sees Sasuke again.

End of chapter one.

AN: I hope it was good. Until next time, and remember guys...don't drink cactus juice. XD Sorry, I wanted to say that at least once. Well please tell me what you thought on the story. :)


End file.
